Retos, Notas y Momentos Al Azar Con Los Cullen
by Daniela April Cullen
Summary: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Esme. Vivir para siempre puede ser aburrido, pero con esta familia las risas no faltan. Viñetas y conversaciones al azar. R&R ¡CAPÍTULO 14 LISTO!
1. La Lista de Emmett

_A/N (Nota de Autor):__ Muajajaja, nuevo fic. Si, volví a atormentarlos. Eh… se supone que el fic tiene que ser gracioso. Bueno, voy a intentarlo. La mayoría de los capítulos van a estar escritos desde el Bella POV (Point Of View). La idea de éste capítulo se me ocurrió en una clase de historia. No sé que tendrá que ver con el feudalismo, pero bueno. En fin, dejo de divagar y les presento el Disclaimer (?)_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos (por desgracia, pero espero algún día ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar a Edward) y esto es una historia original sin fines de lucro. Tampoco me pertenecen El Mago de Oz, los Teletubbies, Barney, los Ositos Cariñositos o las Spice Girls. Wal-Mart, menos.**

* * *

La lista de Emmett

Siempre había considerado a Emmett como mi hermano mayor protector. Lo cierto es que no estaba equivocada, bastaba con mirarlo una vez para saber que era probablemente el chico más musculoso del planeta. Musculoso pero no tanto como para dejar de parecer atractivo. Hacía muy buena pareja con Rosalie, mi otra "hermana". A Rose la podría identificar como la típica hermana mayor egocéntrica que sólo te trata bien rara vez. Ella era la viva imagen de la perfección. Belleza e inteligencia. Tampoco era Einstein pero, comparada con Emmett, estaba a punto de llegar a serlo. Emmett no es lo que se dice un "chico listo", como demostró muchas veces. Aún recuerdo la vez en que quiso hacer esa lista…

**FLASHBACK**

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina de los Cullen, mientras yo preparaba mi propia cena ya que esa noche iba a tener una "fiesta de pijamas" con Alice y Rosalie, la cual se hallaba extrañamente felíz con mi presencia. Afortunadamente, Esme no se encontraba en la casa, sino hubiera insistido en cocinar. Ella tenía toda la buena voluntad del mundo, su comida olía bien y se veía bien, pero al no poder probarla ella, era un poco… eh, digamos que causaba nauseas. Mi prometido, sentado en un banco a mi lado, no podía decir nada acerca del tema, ya que toda comida humana le parecía repugnante. En ese momento estábamos abordando el tema de mi transformación por enésima vez:

- Bella, ¿estás segura de que no hay alguna experiencia humana que quieras experimentar antes de la transformación? -- Edward me miró con esos ojos color topacio que yo tanto amaba y con los que me derretía cada vez que me miraba-. Me refiero además de…

- No, Edward, estoy segura –dije, ruborizándome, y estaba segura de que si pudiera mi novio también se habría ruborizado-. No sé porqué te preocupas tanto por mis experiencias humanas.

- Quiero que tengas la oportunidad que ninguno de la familia tuvo –respondió-. No quiero que te pierdas nada, ni que lamentes después lo que no aprovechaste. Deberías hacer una lista…

- Por milésima vez ¡NO! –me molestaba gritarle a mi novio, pero a veces se comportaba tan tercamente que tenía que hacerlo-. No lo necesito, tengo mis prioridades en orden y no pienso pasarme de la fecha, la cual se está acercando…

Mi argumento fue interrumpido por Emmett, quién bajaba a toda velocidad por la escalera, tan rápido que pensé que se iba a caer, cosa que haría si no fuera un vampiro con súper-reflejos. Su cara delataba tanta emoción que asustaba.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard –gritó mi futuro hermano mayor, y haciendo puchero continuó –no es justo, yo también quiero hacer una lista.

-Emmett, lamento romper tu frágil corazón –dijo mi novio con sarcasmo –pero ya eres un vampiro.

Emmett se tapó los oídos y empezó a murmurar algo como "no hay lugar como el hogar" antes de chocar sus zapatillas tres veces y correr a hacer la lista.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Después de contarle lo sucedido a Alice y reírnos desesperadamente, fuimos a ver cómo iba Emmett con la lista. Estábamos espiando por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación que compartía con Rosalie y lo vimos con cara pensativa.

-No te esfuerces mucho que te va a hacer mal –dijo Alice entre risas.

Me caí al piso de la risa. Emmett nos miró ofendido y se fue, dejando su lista en el escritorio. Alice y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y corrimos a ver que decía la lista.

_Lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de convertirme por Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_Hacer la pizza más grande del mundo_

Alice y yo rodamos los ojos.

_Destruir Wal-Mart –insertar risa malvada aquí-_

_Destruir a los ositos cariñositos (No importa lo que Edward diga, son malvados.)_

Miré con cara de confusión a Alice, quien me confesó con pena fingida y ocultando una sonrisa malvada:

-Lamentamos comunicarle esto señora, pero su novio sufre de adicción a los Osos Cariñositos, tiene todas sus películas y los peluches, son su más preciada posesión.

-Por lo menos no le gustan los Teletubbies.

_Comprar una moto, una campera de cuero, una barba postiza y una panza falsa, para ser motoquero._

Me quedé mirando fijamente la lista como si fuera algo del otro mundo.

-Mejor escondo la moto de Jasper –me avisó Alice, y fue rápidamente al garaje.

_Conocer a Barney_

Esto ya se empieza a poner raro.

_Acosar a las Spice Girls._

Asustada, salí de esa habitación lo más rápidamente posible, aunque la lista acababa de empezar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Empecé a reír, revolcándome en el suelo. Emmett pasaba por ahí y murmuró algo como "y dicen que yo tengo problemas"…

* * *

_A/N:__ Ya sé, fue una catástrofe, pero tenía que escribirlo, aunque no fuera gracioso. En fin, los próximos capítulos no van a ser tan largos, la mayoría van a ser fragmentos de cosas graciosas que se me ocurren. Y para los lectores de Contaminado y El Diario de Rosalie Hale: Contaminado está en ESPERA, la verdad tengo muchas ideas y las tengo que ordenar, El Diario de Rosalie Hale lo estoy escribiendo, pero tengo muchas pruebas y me resulta demasiado difícil escribir en tercera persona, igual no desesperen, ya voy por la sexta página en Word del segundo capítulo. –De rodillas- Por favor –señalando al GO!- si? Voy a ser felíz :)_


	2. Mascota

_A/N:__ Perdón anticipado por lo que van a leer, es que no tuve mucho tiempo (ni espacio de mi cerebro disponible) para pensar, estuve demasiado ocupada estudiando matemática (ejem, y escuchando música, ejem). Ah, y muchas gracias a la gente que dejó un review, agregó a favoritos, a alertas o que simplemente leyó el capítulo anterior, son lo mejor y este capítulo es para ustedes :)_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Ya lo dije ¿FELICES? (A punto de llorar) :(**

Mascota

**Bella POV**

(En la cocina de Bella)

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, Bella?

-Siempre quise tener una mascota.

-¿A qué viene esto, se puede saber?

-No sé, solo decía…

-Tengo una idea.

Con una sonrisa perversa, salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Diez minutos después escuché el familiar ronroneo de su Volvo y me dirigía a abrir la puerta cuando escuché:

-Chupasangre, más te vale soltarme y sacarme esta correa en este momento…

_A/N:__ Si, perdón por el mal capítulo. Es que quería subir algo y ser responsable con un fic por lo menos. Y, en mi favor, la última parte parecía graciosa en mi mente, imagínense a Jacob con correa xD Se supone que los capítulos deberían ser más largos que las notas de autor, así que mejor dejo de escribir. En fin, deséenme suerte en matemática, la voy a necesitar :( Seguro que no apruebo, así que mañana voy a llegar triste a mi casa y me gustaría ver reviews. Sólo denle al GO!_

_-__Dan;;_


	3. Closet

_A/N:__ No puedo creer que es 16, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. No tengo clases hasta el lunes que viene, voy a escribir a la velocidad de la luz :D. En fin, con la historia. Vamos a imaginar que Emmett y Edward todavía van al instituto y están en el mismo curso, sino esto no funciona… ¡Tengo 17 reviews en sólo 2 capítulos! Gracias :D Por eso ahora pongo capítulo más temprano :)_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Tampoco la revolución francesa ni el closet de los Cullen xD**

Closet

**Edward POV**

(Clase de Historia)

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, no me preocupaba en escuchar a la profesora. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que las causas y consecuencias de la Revolución Francesa. Por ejemplo, en ese perro: me tiene harto, persiguiendo a Bella todo el día ¿Qué parte de matrimonio no entiende? Es simplemente insoportable que todavía piense que tiene oportunidad con Bella. Pareciera que Emmett me leyó la mente o la expresión porque pensó:

_Enojado con esa bola de pelo, ¿no? ¿Cómo no vas a estar enojado si está pegado a Bella como un chicle? Pero tengo una idea…_

Sonreí ante la idea de pasar por lo menos un día tranquilo con Bella.

**MÁS TARDE…**

**Jacob POV**

(Auto de Jacob, casualmente aparcado cerca del aula en la que estaba ahora Bella)

Sé que Bella me quiere a mí y no a ese chupasangre, sólo que no quiere lastimar sus sentimientos. Sólo tengo que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Bella para que se decida a cancelar su compromiso… ¿Una nota? Es la letra de Bella:

_Jake,_

_Necesitamos hablar, es urgente. Te espero al pie del bosque a las 4 P.M._

_Nos vemos, Bella._

Con nuevas y renovadas esperanzas, fui a mi casa a cambiarme para llegar a tiempo.

**A LAS 4 P.M.**

(Al pie del bosque)

¿Qué le pasará a Bella que no llega? Escuché un movimiento de hojas y unas palabras pronunciadas con una desagradable suavidad:

-¡Mal perro!

**Edward POV**

Tenía a ese perrito faldero en una bolsa _(A/N: de esas que se usan para sacar la basura)_, que bien me había venido que la letra de Bella fuera tan fácil de falsificar. Decidí encerrar al perro en el armario del cuarto de huéspedes, nunca se usaba y tenía unas puertas tan gruesas que no dejaban pasar ni olores ni sonidos. Qué raro que a Emmett se le ocurrió una idea que funcionara.

**MÁS TARDE...**

**Bella POV**

Fui a la casa de los Cullen, la que ahora era prácticamente mi casa. Me pareció raro que Jacob no me estuviera persiguiendo desde la hora del almuerzo… pero eran buenas noticias. Cuando llegué Emmett me miró y pareció un poco paranoico y nervioso, como si intentara ocultar algo…

-Hola Emmett

-Ah… si, hola… eh…

No tuvo ocasión de terminar, porque fue interrumpido por Alice gritando:

-BEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Mis oídos, mis oídos!

Emmett se retorcía en el suelo, burlando a Alice. Yo me reía pero ella lo miraba con odio en sus ojos.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, vas a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Con eso, mi casi-hermano dejó de reír y Alice me arrastró hacia su habitación:

-¡Tengo los zapatos perfectos para tu vestido de novia!

Puse cara de horror cuando ella los fue a buscar al cuarto de huéspedes, estaban ahí para que nadie los viera, en especial mi prometido. De repente un gritó resonó en toda la casa:

-¡AAAAAH, MI NARÍZ, BEEELLA AYUDA!

Corrí a ayudar a mi futura hermana, pero no contaba con lo que vería a continuación. Alice en el piso con cara de horror y Jacob saltando hiperactivamente gritando "¡Salí del closet! ¡Al fin salí del closet!" Lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue a Emmett diciendo entre risas:

-¡Lo admite, admite que salió del closet!

_A/N:__ Bueno, no fue gracioso, pero lo intenté, me fui muy del tema, por eso fue tan malo, iba a poner lo del closet, pero tuve que armar toda la historia de arriba que no es graciosa, sólo la última parte. Pero si a ustedes les gusta mejor xD Sino, sepan disculpar (la ortografía también xD ).Puede ser que ponga otro capítulo hoy, porque estoy escribiendo a mil por hora hiperactivamente, eso depende de cuantos reviews tenga este capítulo. Sólo un click en el GO! Para hacerme felíz :)_

_-__Dan;;_

_P.D.: Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, me fue relativamente bien en mi prueba de matemática :D_


	4. El Aire Es Libre

_A/N:__ Esto no es bueno, porque mi cerebro está aplastado por la fuerza gravitacional del aburrimiento. See, eso existe, lo acabo de crear. Soy pura creatividad (?) ¿Es mi impresión o estoy escaseando de neuronas? En fin…_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Y el periódico es propiedad de ****MiitzukoO-chan, lo que dijo del periódico me dio una idea ;D**

El Aire Es Libre

**Edward POV**

(Biología)

Hoy Bella había faltado al instituto, estaba enferma. Charlie la había llevado a Carlisle, pero por más que deseara estar con ella, era sospechoso que yo faltara también, así que fui obligado a asistir a clases. Estaba escribiendo el nombre de Bella una y otra vez en los márgenes del periódico de esa mañana cuando el Sr. Varner dijo algo que captó mi atención:

-Hoy tenemos un invitado, uno de los mejores alumnos de una escuela cercana vino para presenciar la clase de hoy. Les presento a Jacob Black del Instituto de La Push.

Todos empezaron a susurrar, yo arrugué la nariz mientras el perro entraba en el aula. Como el único lugar disponible era el de Bella, se sentó al lado mío. Hicimos rápidamente el trabajo y todavía nos quedaba media hora de clase. Él empezó a hablar con Mike Newton, mientras yo seguía garabateando el nombre de mi novia. Pareció aburrirse rápidamente, porque se volteó para mirarme con expresión confundida, como tratando de saber qué pasaba por mi mente. De repente empezó a pasar las manos rápidamente cerca de mi cara diciendo "el aire es libre, el aire es libre" igual a un niño de cinco años. Sí que tenían mal olor esas manos. Decidí no llevarle la corriente, pero se volvió insoportable. Agarre el periódico y, pegándole con él, grité en medio de la clase:

-¡Perrito, perrito! ¡Vamos, Chucho, llevale el periódico a tu amo!

_A/N:__ Sí, sé que fue malo(y corto), pero no es mi mejor momento y quería subir algo, deberían sentirse amados. Tengo muchos reviews, soy felíz :D Pero no se olviden de darle al GO! Más reviews significa más felicidad, y más felicidad significa más capítulos, más rápido ;D_

_-__Dan;;_


	5. Wannabe

_A/N:__ Hoy no subí nada PERDÓN NO TUVE TIEMPO :( Encima estuve con bronca contenida y no pude pensar bien._

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Wannabe tampoco me pertenece, pero si me pertenece la coreografía que inventé para esa canción y que voy a bailar en mi fiesta de 15 :) Tampoco me pertenece "La Gata" de Los Roldán.**

Wannabe

**En formato de notas**

(Biología)

**Bella**, _Edward_

_¿Bella?_

**¿Hmmmpppfff?**

_¿Qué es un zigazig-ah?_

**Un movimiento de baile, creo ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

_Mike._

**Explicate.**

_Está pensando en esto "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I really, really, really wanna zigazig-ah"_

**¿Es en serio?**

_¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

**¡A Mike le gustan las Spice Girls! ¿Lo extorsionamos?**

_Creo que tengo una idea para hacerlo –risa malvada–_

**No te estás riendo.**

_Es un poco difícil cuando estamos en clase._

**Buen punto ¡ESTRELLITA DORADA!**

_Ahhhaaam, si, seguro –rueda los ojos– _

**MÁS TARDE**

**Bella POV**

(Mansión de los Cullen)

Emmett se había unido al plan de Edward, del que todavía no sabía nada. Estaba con mi prometido y con Mike Newton en su habitación, y por más que pidiera no me dejarían entrar, así que me decidí a escuchar:

-¿Listo Mike? –preguntaron Edward y Emmett al unísono.

-S-si.

Ese chico sí que estaba nervioso… con mucha razón ¿quién no se pondría así si lo están extorsionando? En ese momento salió Edward y sólo alcancé a ver algo peludo antes de que cerrara la puerta. Supuse que era uno de los Ositos Cariñositos.

-Bella, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor para terminar con el plan –levanté una ceja–. Necesitamos que le digas al chucho que venga para acá.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en todo esto?

-¿Querés torturar a Mike o no?

Haciendo puchero me dirigí hacia el teléfono. No pasaron ni tres segundos y un agitado Jacob me atendió ¿Se pasa los días al lado del teléfono? Le dije que necesitaba hablar con él y ni alcanzé a saludarlo, ya había partido para acá.

-Cuando llegue decile que espere en el jardín –me ordenó mi novio, besándome–. Gracias.

Sonreí.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Estaba en el jardín. Con Jacob. Esperando. Alice salió con la cámara, seguida del resto de la familia. Pero ¿Dónde está Mike? De repente empecé a escuchar música, y Mike salió, vestido de gato. En ese momento reconocí la canción:

_Miau, Miau, Miau  
Mike es la gata  
Miau, Miau, Miau  
Corazón que mata  
Miau, Miau, Miau  
Mike es la gata  
Felina que deja huellas en tu corazón… _

_A/N:__ ERA MUY MALO, Y LO CAMBIÉ. ESTA ERA LA NOTA DE AUTOR ORIGINAL:_

_Fue demasiado malo, pero no había subido capítulo y estuve en mi casa menos de una hora antes de irme a lo de una amiga. Les cuento que es la una de la mañana un jueves, no estoy muy acostumbrada que digamos y empecé a escribir este capítulo a las 11. Si, ese grado de tristeza tuve hoy. Lo peor es que no supe por qué tanta depresión, pero si el porqué de la bronca. En fin, mucho rock nacional después (Los Enanitos Verdes! :D) me sentí mejor. Es obvio que la parte que Mike estaba pensando es de la canción Wannabe de las Spice Girls(mi parte favorita). Tiene una historia, el otro día me agarró nostalgia de cuando tenía 3 años y ningún problema y se me dio por escuchar a las Spice. Ah, y hay gente que no entendió la gracia del capítulo anterior. Lo único gracioso que tuvo fue lo de "El aire es libre" y la reacción de Edward, imagínenselo temblando de ira y gruñendo. En mi cabeza fue gracioso. Para los que no saben lo que es "El Aire es Libre" es una forma de molestar a alguien, pasando las manos cerca de su cara y sin tocarlo y si te dice algo decís "el aire es libre" porque el aire es lo único que estás tocando. Yo lo hacía a los seis años xD En fin, dejé de molestar a Jacob por un rato, sólo por un rato, y este capítulo no es gracioso, pero en el próximo se explica el plan de Edward. Perdón por el capítulo horrible y por la nota de autor que el más larga que el mismo capítulo :( Click al GO! Si quieren que el próximo capítulo venga rápido, sólo se gastan unos segundos que son recompensados con mi felicidad (?) y, obviamente, más capítulos, eso es lo que importa xD Una vez más, siéntanse amados, es la una y media de la mañana._

_-__Dan;;_


	6. Sucia Bella

_A/N:__ Modifiqué el capítulo anterior. Fíjense, está más mejor. Sé que así no se dice, pero nadie me detiene (?) No creo que pueda subir capítulos ni mañana ni pasado, a menos que suba uno del día del amigo (estoy preparando las cosas desde ahora para el domingo y no tengo tiempo para pensar muchos capítulos, este capítulo ya lo había escrito antes)._

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Pero tengo una estufa :)**

Sucia Bella

**En formato de notas**

(Biología)

**Bella**, _Edward_

_Bella, Ugh, que feo olor._

**¿Quién? ¿Yo?**

_¿Quién más? Aparte es olor a perro… ¡Un momento! Estuviste con esos– _

**¿Te atreviste a llamarme olorosa? ¿Estás insinuando que no me baño?**

_No es eso, siempre me quedo en tu cuarto cuando te estás bañando– Esperá, no cambies de tema, ¡estuviste con esos perros! _

**¿Yoooooo? Noooooo.**

(Bella se da vuelta, para que Edward no se dé cuenta de que miente, aunque es obvio que no surte efecto.)

_No mientas, lo veo en tu… eh, nuca._

**-levanta ceja-**

_Si._

**No, bueno, sí, lo admito :(**

_¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que visitaste esa perrera?_

**Es que…**

_¿Sí?_

**Se me rompió la estufa :'(**

_A/N:__ Se me ocurrió el jueves a las 3 de la mañana. Este no está tan mal como los otros. Corto y gracioso (por lo menos en mi mente). Para más capítulos, click al GO!_

_-__Dan;;_


	7. Invasión de Edwards

_A/N:__ ¡Día del Amigo! Se siente la amistad en el aire (?) …_

**Disclaimer: **

**Dan: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos –llorando-**

**Barbi: Piensa en un lugar felíz (?)**

**Dan: Edward… Sniff :(**

**Barbi: ¡Felíz Día del Amigo! -le da a Edward- :D**

**Dan: YAY :D**

* * *

Invasión de Edwards

-¿Edward?

-¿Aham?

-¿Por qué estás viendo eso?

-Se llaman como yo –obsesionado–

-Pero Edward, ¡Es _Ed, Edd y Eddy_!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –obsesionado–

-Edward es en serio ¡Sacá tus ojos del televisor YA! ¡Emmett, necesito tu ayuda!

-¡NO! ¡NUNCA ME LLEVARÁN VIVO!

Edward saca cadenas y se encadena al televisor ¿De dónde las sacó? De la galera mágica de David Copperfield. Fin.

* * *

_A/N:__ Fue corto, y puede que no lo entiendan. Pregunten y explicaré, revelaré el complejo mecanismo de mi retorcida mente (?) Háganme feliz, háganse felices, con un solo click al GO! ;D Les regalo un Cullen a elección (?) ;D_

_-__Dan;;_

_P.D.: Lo de la estufa del último capítulo era como la parte de Eclipse en la que Bella tiene frío y tiene que estar con Jacob y Edward se enoja porque no puede darle calor. Pobre Edward :( Ahora sí, vallan con sus amigos, es una orden (?)_


	8. Mi Nombre Es Swan, Bella Swan

_A/N: Tunununún, capítulo ;D __El otro día no podía dormir y quería escribir un capítulo cuando me di cuenta que Alice y Emmett son posibles pacientes psiquiátricos en potencia y esto nació, a las 5 de la mañana (eso explica porque no tiene sentido y no es gracioso) En fin, ¡lean y dejen reviews!_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Tampoco Misión Imposible, ni James Bond. Pero yo tengo una estufa y Bella no :)**

Mi nombre es Swan, Bella Swan

**Bella POV**

Todos de caza, menos Alice y Emmett. Ugh, sí que iba a ser un día largo.

**Emmett POV**

Muajajajajaja, al fin Edward se fue de caza. Hoy va a ser divertido.

**Alice POV **

Acabo de tener una visión, este día va a ser genial. Sonreí. Que los juegos comiencen.

-¡BELLA!

**Bella POV**

Alice me estaba llamando, esto no iba bien.

**Emmett POV**

-¡ALICE, BELLA, NI PIENSEN EN DEJARME AFUERA DE LA DIVERSIÓN!

Corrí hasta la habitación de Alice, donde estaba con una muy molesta Bella.

-¿En qué estás pensando Alice? –dijo mi futura hermana.

Alice me miró y sonrió:

-¿Quién quiere chocolates?

**Bella POV**

-¿Va a resultar mi idea? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, y me sorprende que pudieras idear algo así –respondió Alice.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando?

-Ah, cierto, la humana aún no lo sabe –Alice sonrió malévolamente de nuevo y me contó el plan. Después de todo no iba a ser tan malo.

**MÁS TARDE**

Unos trajes negros de espías, tres pares de anteojos negros, tres pares de guantes y algunas pistolas de agua después estábamos listos para ejecutar el plan.

-Hice bien en comprar esos lindos conjuntos –dijo mi mejor amiga.

Emmett y yo rodamos los ojos.

-¿Vamos a ir o no? –inquirí.

(En el banco de Port Angels)

--Con la música de Misión Imposible--

-¡Manos arriba, esto es un asalto! –Emmett, Alice y yo gritamos en el banco desierto.

-¡Entreguen los chocolates y nadie saldrá herido! –gritó Emmett, y con eso disparamos agua hacia los empleados del banco y salimos corriendo.

**ESA NOCHE**

-Edward, mejor veamos otro canal –dijo Alice.

-Ahora viene mi programa favorito, no voy a cambiar –le respondió mi novio.

-Eso Alice, dejalo –dije yo.

-No sabés en lo que nos estás metiendo –dijo con un tono de condena.

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que dijo, porque lo averigüé rápidamente:

_Hoy en "Los Videos Más Graciosos De América", cámaras de seguridad de Port Angels graban a tres adolescentes reclamando chocolates en un banco, antes de disparar con pistolas de agua y salir corriendo…_

-Mi nombre es Swan, Bella Swan –dije, y salí corriendo.

_A/N:__ Fue malo, pero si no voy a poner otro capítulo hasta que obtenga 10 reviews por lo menos. Es lo justo, yo gasto mi precioso tiempo escribiendo :) Ya tengo el próximo capítulo(que es bueno, para variar) y cuando tenga esos reviews lo subo, ya sea en 10 minutos o en 10 días, ustedes eligen. Vamos, el botón que dice GO! te llama, dice: click aquí, click aquíííííííí…_

_-__Dan;;_


	9. Corre Como El Viento

_A/N: __Wow, simplemente wow: gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews ayer, aunque algunos anónimos fueron una misma persona, pero más de 10 personas diferentes dejaron review. Ayer estaba aburrida, así que escribí como siete capítulos, este fue el primero, disfrútenlo ;D_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos, pero algún día lo serán MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA (?)**

Corre como el viento

**Bella POV**

Todavía no tenía una nueva estufa, y era invierno. Hacía mucho frío. Estaba en camino a la casa de los Cullen que sí tiene estufa, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que no sienten frío, cuando…

-Bella, estás temblando –mi novio me dio su campera.

**-**E-es-t-tu-f-fa-a –dije, temblando descontroladamente.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de la casa y vi a Edward y a Bella, ella estaba temblando mucho, incluso demasiado, cuando lo comprendí:

-Edward, corre, corre como el viento ¡Bella es un hombre-lobo!

_A/N:__ Sí, Emmett pensó que Bella iba a entrar en fase xD Click al GO! Mi meta ahora es 100 reviews, el que deje el review número 100 va a aparecer en la historia ;D Acuérdense que cuando tenga 10 reviews subo el próximo capítulo, tengo un montón escritos ;D_

_-__Dan;;_


	10. Momento Cursi

_A/N:__ Como el capítulo anterior tiene 11 reviews, en el mismo día subo otro :) Este capítulo es una cosa rara que salió gracias al review de __lorikent__, no escribí lo que me pediste, pero esto era más fácil xD_

**Disclaimer****:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Tampoco Coca-Cola, ni la canción de su propaganda que era "Momento cursi, cursi, cursi, momento cursi, cursi, cursi…"**

* * *

Momento Cursi

**Bella POV**

Estaba con Edward en la cocina de mi casa, hacía mucho que no teníamos un momento para nosotros.

-¿Edward? –pregunté con un tono de voz un poco infantil.

-¿Sí, amor? ¿Te dije alguna vez que sos la chica más linda, buena e inteligente del universo?

-No te creo –dije, ruborizándome.

-Deberías –me respondió, besando mi nuca.

Este momento no podía ser más perfecto cuando…

-Momento cursi cursi cursi –apareció cantando Jacob.

-¡Callate, perro! –gritamos Edward y yo al unísono

Jacob aulló lastimeramente y salió corriendo. Después de algunos minutos y más cursilerías…

-¿Sabés lo que me gustaría hacer? –pregunté, en un intento de poner una voz seductora.

-Creo que tengo una idea –me respondió con su sexy sonrisa torcida.

Me estaba besando apasionadamente cuando…

-Edward y Bella, un solo corazón, se dan un piquito y se dicen amor, amor, un solo corazón… Edward y Bella, sentados en un árbol…

-¡EMMETT!

* * *

_A/N:__ No es mi mejor capítulo, pero lo intenté. Lo de momento cursi es una propaganda de coca-cola en la que en el "momento cursi" salen volando corazones y cupidos y cosas así. Acuérdense 100 reviews es mi meta, y con sólo 10 viene el próximo capítulo ;D_

_-__Dan;;_


	11. Aliens

_A/N:__ El capítulo pasado tuvo sólo 8 reviews (no me quieren, snif), pero como soy buena, subo un capítulo ¡Faltan 13 reviews para el número 100!_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos.**

* * *

Aliens

**Bella POV**

(Mansión de los Cullen)

Todos se fueron de caza, dejándome a mí con Alice y Emmett… otra vez. Estaba con Alice pasando notas para que Emmett no escuchara si hablamos.

**Formato de notas**

**Bella**, Alice.

Bella.

**¿Qué tenés en mente ahora Alice?**

Lo mejor de lo mejor.

**Explicá.**

Primero conseguí caretas que brillen en la oscuridad, nos vemos en la cocina en 10 minutos.

Hice como me ordenó. Colocamos caretas en lugares estratégicos de la casa (más bien, lugares que se pudieran cerrar), una en la heladera, otra en una alacena, una en cada ducha, muchas en su closet, etc. _Espera un minuto _dijo, moviendo los labios. De repente se apagaron todas las luces de la casa y Alice y yo nos escondimos debajo de la cama de la habitación de Emmett, con caretas puestas. Segundos después se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

**Emmett POV**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La luz ¿Dónde está? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁÁÁÁÁ? Tengo miedo, me van a atrapar, me van a atrapar los…

-ALIEEEEEEEEENS, ¡Hay Aliens en la alacena! ¿Cómo es que Esme no se da cuenta? ¡ESTÁN COMPLOTANDO CONTRA MÍ!

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, necesitaba un lugar seguro. Me escondí en el closet, pero había más aliens.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Salté debajo de mi cama, pero me encontré con que había dos aliens abajo.

-No venimos en paz –dijeron, con una risa malvada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Esto debía ser mi imaginación, mejor darme una buena ducha…

* * *

_A/N:__ Si no lo entendieron, Alice y Bella escondieron más caretas en la ducha. En fin, -empieza a cantar- : Si quieren más capítulos dejen reviews -aplaude dos veces-, si quieren más capítulos dejen reviews -aplaude dos veces-, si yo tengo la razón y no hay oposición, si quieren más capítulos dejen reviews -aplaude dos veces- Creo que era algo así la canción original .. Conozco la canción en inglés y no en castellano xD Es la de clap your hands. En fin, casi llego a los 100, el del review número 100 tendrá una aparición en el fic :)_

_-__Dan;;_


	12. Jarro Popote

_A/N:__ Parte de conversación por msn. Puede que no sea graciosa porque saqué las partes que tenían sentido._

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Tampoco HP, es de J. K. Rowling :(**

* * *

Jarro Popote

Emmett y Bella habían leído Harry Potter recientemente, y ahora estaban obsesionados. Emmett escribió un fanfiction.

**Formato de notas**

**Bella**, **Emmett**

**¿Debería publicar mi fanfiction de Harry Potter?**

**Ajá, en la parte de Harry Pote**

**Jaja, Harry Pote :)**

**Hay muchas variaciones de Harry Potter**

**Harry Popote**

**Jarra Pote**

**Palo Potter :o**

**Papy Potter**

**Coca Potter**

**Papa Popote**

**Harry Milanesa**

**Harry Pancho :o**

**Harry Hamburguesa**

**Harry Monedero**

**Harry Pochoclo**

**¿Sabés como es su nombre completo? Jarro Jamón Popote (Harry James Potter)**

**Pochoclo Palomitas de maíz**

**Harry Palomitas**

**Palomitas Potter**

**Paloma Potter**

**Eso ya es raro…**

* * *

_A/N:__ Al final el review 102 va a ser el que tenga un capítulo. Si no les gusta, culpen a las personas que firman más de una vez para llegar, eso me molestó así que no creo que suba capítulo en bastante tiempo… Buenas noches._

_-__Dan;;_

P.D.: Agradecería que se pasaran por mi otro fic, Hasta El Amanecer.


	13. Emo

_A/N:__ Todavía estoy pensando en cómo incluir gente a los capítulos. No tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo que reservar Breaking Dawn (YAY!), escribir los capítulos de Hasta el Amanecer (pásense ;D), terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo de El Diario de Rosalie Hale, que por cierto es interminable, y tener mi vida. También estoy escribiendo el fic de Harry Potter que hizo Emmett xD_

**Disclaimer:**** Mi nombre es Daniela, no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Emo

Advertencia: Finalmente Edward aceptó tu emosidad (palabra inventada por la autora, YEAH!) después de duros meses de lucha en mi cabeza.

**Jasper POV (YAAAAAAAAY!) **_(A/N: puede ser que esté un poquitito emocionada por Breaking Dawn…)_

¿Dónde está mi sweater favorito? Seguro que Alice con sus cosas, no tenía lugar y lo mandó a volar.

-Alice, cielo, ¿dónde está mi sweater negro?

-No sé, Jazzy-Jazzy

Capaz Edward sabe. Entré en su habitación para encontrarme con un espectáculo que no se ve todos los días: Edward estaba en un rincón de su habitación(ahora totalmente pintada de negro) con los ojos delineados, el pelo peinado hacia un lado, tapándole su ojo derecho, vestido totalmente de negro excepto por las medias rayadas en fucsia y negro. Tenía mi sweater. Mi sweater.

-Edward. Mi. Sweater. Ya. En. Este. Momento.

Sentía que iba a explotar de ira. De repente, Edward empieza a sollozar, repitiendo unas palabras inteligibles, incluso para mí.

-Edward, no te escucho.

-NO PUEDO LLORAR, ¡NO TENGO RAZÓN DE VIVIR!

Un momento, ¿Bella no era su razón de vivir? ¿Qué pasó con Bella?

-Pero...

Edward agarró un cuchillo y trató de cortarse las venas, resultando en la destrucción e inevitable muerte del cuchillo.

-¿POR QUÉ HAGO TODO MAL? ¡JOHN EL CUCHILLO ERA TAN JÓVEN! AHORA SÍ NO TENGO RAZÓN PARA VIVIR, ¡A ITALIA!

-¿Y Bella?

-Ah, Bella… Comprale un pasaje a ella también.

* * *

_A/N:__ La palabra "emosidad" la agregué al diccionario del Word, YAY! Si tengo los suficientes reviews, subo el próximo capítulo __**hoy**__. Rápido, click al GO!_

_-__Dan;;_

_P.D.:__ -saca reloj y prepara voz fantasmal- _

_Querés dejar review en Hasta el Amanecer…_

_Querés dejar review en Hasta el Amanecer…_

_-guarda reloj y se va-_


	14. Nemo

_A/N:__ Nueva Meta: 150 reviews. Muchas gracias a todos, me dan ganas de escribir y créanme, no estoy de humor ¡Esto es para ustedes! _

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Tampoco buscando a Nemo. Pero sigo teniendo mi estufa :)**

* * *

Nemo

**Formato de notas.**

Alice,** Bella**

**Alice**

Bella

**Alice**

Bella

**Alice**

Bueno, ¿el punto…?

**¿Por qué Emmett está corriendo con tijeras?**

Se siente poderoso

**-con la una ceja levantada- ¿Qué?**

**--**

En ese momento, Emmett irrumpe gritando "Corrí con tijeras, ¡y viví! Soy invencible"

**--**

**No importa, olvídalo.**

Eso va a ser lo mejor

**La verdad me sorprende de Emmett**

A mí no, Emmett es del tipo de persona que trataría de ahogar un pez.

--

Entonces vieron "Buscando a Nemo" y fueron felices, por lo menos hasta que Jacob salió de un closet gritando "BOO".

* * *

_A/N:__ Esa fue una nota rápida, y mala. Estoy teniendo mucha dificultad con incorporar gente al fic, ¡pero quiero que quede perfecto para cuando lo ponga! Gracias de vuelta. Ahora estoy concentrada en terminar el segundo capítulo de El Diario De Rosalie Hale, sólo me falta el final, pero parece que ninguna frase queda perfecta. Lo subo hoy, mañana a más tardar. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_-__Dan;;_

_P.D.: Sí, estoy viendo Buscando a Nemo, muajajajajaja (?)_


End file.
